


Give an Inch

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Micropenis, Misunderstandings, Richie Tozier Has a Small Dick, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They both fell silent after almost yelling the last part, and surely, surely Eddie had misheard, because they were both talking loudly. Yes.He must have.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Give an Inch

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Richie is acting squirrelly about sleeping with Eddie for the first time, and Eddie misinterprets it, assuming it’s something wrong with him. Richie finally admits the truth. He’s got a small dick. Eddie shows him that he doesn’t mind in the slightest
> 
> it also turns out Richie has a humiliation kink surrounding the size of his dick.

Things were going well between them. At least, Eddie thought so.

Or, well, Eddie thought things were going well between them until the… “incident”. Which was just the way his brain refused to process anything in a non-overly-dramatic way.

Because, really, there could have been _many_ reasons why Richie didn’t want to sleep with him, and despite what his own mind was trying to convince him of, not all of them had to do with Richie being disgusted by Eddie. Maybe he was just shy! Or he didn’t like sex that much! Or he was nervous about their first time!

But, well. That was all good and nice and whatnot until you considered the… “incident”.

 _It wasn’t even a real incident_ , Eddie thought angrily at himself, feeling ridiculous but unable to help it. He kept thinking back on it, trying to figure out what he might’ve done differently, wondering if maybe he’d said something wrong, obsessing over the way Richie had reacted.

They had been together for a month now, after Derry, after figuring out everything about their own feelings, after therapy (both physical and mental) and after Eddie was done sorting out his divorce and everything that came with that.

A month wasn’t that long for some people, Eddie knew, but… it was Richie. They’d known each other for literally their whole lives, even if they had grown apart. They were still getting reacquainted with each other, but still! It was Richie! The man who started making dick jokes at seven years old like a wannabe Bart Simpson and had yet to stop!

So, there had to have been something there. Right? Eddie groaned in frustration and replayed the scene in his head, _again_.

They had been on the couch; check. They had been making out; check. Eddie had been feeling Richie’s chest up, and Richie was doing the same to his ass, quite happily; check. Then, Eddie had pulled back to catch his breath and look at Richie. He’d said—

_“I can’t wait to feel your big cock inside of me, I’ve wanted it for so long I’m starting to feel insane with it.”_

He had also chosen that moment to cup Richie’s crotch through his jeans, licking his lips and giving him his best bedroom eyes. And Richie… Richie had paled and grabbed his wrist to move his hand, he had slipped out from underneath Eddie, and then he’d made up some crap about having forgotten something he needed to do, and he had bolted out of the door – and, soon after, out of the house, because apparently he had forgotten they were out of Eddie’s favorite feta cheese.

So, like. What the _fuck_.

Eddie had assumed he had done or said something wrong, but he couldn’t figure out what. He also knew that Richie had looked turned on, but when Eddie had cupped him he hadn’t felt the erection he had hoped to find there. So, he thought, maybe it was just a… mechanical issue. Or, fuck, maybe the clown had done such a number on Riche that he needed more time to accept himself and his attraction to men.

Whatever the reason, Eddie needed to know why Richie didn’t seem to want to move things past second base. He needed to know it wasn’t his fault, or, if it was, how to move past that, or just how to help Richie past this hurdle.

He could live without sex, of course he could; but he’d rather know beforehand if he should expect it to happen at some point, or not.

So he did what his therapist always said he should do: he cornered Richie in his bedroom one morning (because no, they weren’t yet sharing a room yet, either), offering him no escape, so he wouldn’t be able to squirrel his way out of talking about this.

“Eds, I need to—”

“No, you don’t, your schedule is free for the morning and you have a bathroom right there,” Eddie pointed at the en suite. “I just want to talk about this, okay? I’m not—I’m not actually going to keep you locked here, but please, Richie, we should talk about this. What… _Am_ I doing something wrong?” His therapist told him he shouldn’t assume things were always his fault, and Eddie was trying to get better at that.

“You’re not! You’re not doing anything wrong, you’re perfect,” Richie said, his face immediately turning pink. “It’s not you, it’s me.”

Eddie groaned. Of _course_ Richie would say that.

“It’s not, shut up, just—just tell me what the matter is.”

Richie seemed uneasy, shifting where he was still huddled under the covers, because Eddie hadn’t even given him time to get out of bed, let alone dressed. But it wasn’t on Eddie – how was he to know Richie slept in the nude? Although, okay, fair, he _should’ve_ known.

“It’s not a matter,” Richie said, sounding frustrated with himself. He adjusted his glasses and blinked at Eddie, licking his lips nervously.

“Let’s take stock of the situation, okay?” Eddie knew how he must’ve looked, standing in front of Richie’s bedroom door in his pajamas, arms crossed and head bowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, first off,” he sliced the air with his hand, letting go of his nose to lift his head and look at Richie. “Do you like me?”

Richie blinked, then frowned.

“Yes?”

“Yeah, but do you—do you _like_ me.”

“… Yes?” Richie repeated, sounding less sure – probably just confused. Eddie inhaled sharply through his nose in frustration.

“Are you sexually attracted to me? Like, do you want to fuck me?”

That caused Richie to pause. His face turned a darker shade of pink and he clenched the duvet tighter, as if to pull it taut around him.

“Yes,” he said, sounding honest and sure.

“Do you want me to suck you off? Eat you out? Fuck you?”

Richie groaned and closed his eyes, hiding his face behind his hands as he nodded. He was slowly turning red, especially on the neck.

“Okay. So. So you’d rather bottom? Is that it?” Eddie took a step closer. He moved slowly, like he was afraid Richie might spook and make a run for the door.

“No, I also want to—I mean, Eds, fucking hell, I want _everything_ with you. But.” He dropped his hands back in his lap.

Eddie stopped.

“But?”

“I’m.”

“You’re?”

“My.”

“Oh my God, Richie, what is it—”

“My dick is small, okay!”

They both fell silent after almost yelling the last part, and surely, surely Eddie had misheard, because they were both talking loudly. Yes.

He must have.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

Richie seemed to cower further under the covers, and Eddie cursed internally; but then Richie’s grip on the blankets tightened a bit and he jutted his chin out defiantly, as if challenging Eddie to say something about it. He looked like he was trying to act tough to hide that he was hurt. He looked the way he did when he made dumb jokes to hide his feelings behind.

“My dick is four inches long. You got a problem with that?” he asked.

“No, I _don’t_! At all! I—fuck, Richie, I don’t give two shits about how big or small you are! I thought you weren’t into me like that!”

“Wait, what?” Richie frowned deeply. “How could you think that, I can’t keep my hands off you!”

“But when I touch you, you always pull away!”

“Because you’re always talking about how big my cock is!”

“Because you’re so fucking tall! I just—I just _assumed_ , it’s not like I _need_ it to be big!”

“Why the fuck are we yelling!” Richie yelled.

“I don’t know!” Eddie yelled back.

They were both panting, looking at each other. Then, they both cracked and started giggling.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Eddie guffawed after a few moments, hands braced against his knees with how hard he was laughing. “I thought you—I don’t know, I was down to either you had erectile dysfunction or I disgusted you,” he said, wiping his tears. He looked back up when he realized Richie had stopped laughing.

“What? Eddie… Eddie, my love, I could never be disgusted by you,” Riche said very seriously, so much so that Eddie immediately felt silly for ever insinuating it.

“I just… I mean, the way you reacted. And the fact that it wasn’t the first time you stopped us from getting it on… I should’ve known better, but what was I to think?” Eddie asked as he walked to the bed, sitting down next to Richie’s covered legs. He knew he was blushing too, a bit. He could feel it in his ears and cheeks, but he had never minded showing this side of himself to Richie.

“I was terrified of what you’d think. I should’ve known better, too, after all the time and pains it took us to get together, but…” Richie reached across the bed and tapped he back of Eddie’s hand where it rested on the bedspread, a silent request. Eddie turned his hand around and let Richie link their fingers together. “It wouldn’t have been the first time someone walked out of a relationship with me laughing for the wrong reason.”

Eddie made a noise at the back of his throat, a sort of jealous, angry growl that always came out of him whenever Richie talked about his past hook-ups or his few attempts at relationships. Especially if he mentioned things like that.

“I hate him. Whoever that was. Them, if it was several someones. I hate that there were people who treated you like that,” he said, rubbing his thumb over Richie’s knuckles.

“No, I mean, I get it. We all have dildos bigger than this,” he said, gesturing towards his crotch with his free hand.

“Yes, exactly! So if you want to get fucked by something big, get a dildo! Fuck.” Eddie was seething. Somehow, that always got Richie snorting and giggling, especially if it was over something like this. He liked how possessive Eddie could be. Once he had even compared the elation to feeling drunk.

“It wasn’t all bad!” Richie said, good-humored. “A lot of people preferred topping, anyways, and I was a ‘non-threatening’ first time for many,” he made air quotes with his free hand.

Eddie glowered.

“Fuck that, you still didn’t deserve being laughed at.”

Richie shrugged.

“Honestly, it wasn’t too often. Mostly people were embarrassed. I usually mentioned it before showing it, if I thought things were getting steamy, to avoid springing it on anyone.” He grinned, and there was probably a joke in there he was dying to point out, but he kept talking. “And I was just afraid you’d… well, not leave me if you knew, but I was still afraid of what could happen if you didn’t like it.”

“Because of all my comments about your big cock,” Eddie finished for him.

“Yuuup,” Richie said somberly.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie said, hanging his head in shame. “It’s just—it’s what people say, Rich. I mean, not only I didn’t know about it, but, like, who goes to their boyfriend and starts saying shit like, ‘oh I bet your little cock will fit perfectly in my mouth’? I know people who have gotten punched for a lot less,” he laughed.

Richie didn’t.

Eddie flinched and turned to look at him, an apology on his lips, because he really should think before saying that kind of thing, especially now that he knew it was a sensitive topic for Richie.

But Richie didn’t look put off. Quite the opposite.

“Rich?” Eddie asked carefully, licking his lips.

Richie blinked owlishly back at him, and he was blushing again. Eddie waited, feeling frozen in place.

“It.” A false start; Richie tried again. “It would. Fit. It’s… um, it’d fit.”

 _Oh my god,_ Eddie realized, feeling his own eyes going wide. _He likes it!_ Of course he ran away whenever Eddie tried to talk his size up – it was a turn off! He should have realized as soon as Richie told him about his size. Richie always said about he hated the expectations people had for him, that he always feared he’d fuck up and let them down. This was no different.

“Yeah? I bet it would,” Eddie pressed on tentatively. “Four inches isn’t much at all, is it?”

Richie whimpered.

 _Fuck_.

Eddie shifted on the bed, moving closer to Richie, until he was lying next to him.

“Can you show me?” he asked, looking into Richie’s eyes in a way that had proven very effective in the past.

It worked once more.

Richie gulped but shuffled further up the bed, propping himself better against the headboard. He squeezed Eddie’s hand, as if to brace himself, and Eddie squeezed back in reassurance. He loved Richie too much to ever think about saying anything degrading to him, especially because he wasn’t the kindest towards himself, but if it got him going? Well, Eddie could learn to sling a few comments here and there.

Eddie shifted so he could peer under the covers when Richie lifted them enough to bare himself, and he couldn’t help the way he cooed.

“Oh my god, look at you! You’re lovely,” he said honestly, but allowing his tone to go higher than usual, as if he were talking to a puppy.

“Uh…” Richie squirmed in place and Eddie turned his head to look at him, to see if maybe it was too much, to check if it was okay; by the color high on his cheeks, Eddie thought it was safe to continue.

“Can I?” Eddie asked, slipping off the bed and taking the edge of the duvet in his hand, tugging tentatively. When Richie nodded, Eddie peeled the covers back and bared Richie’s long legs, his crotch, the tuft of neatly trimmed pubic hair surrounding his small, erect penis. “Four inches?” Eddie asked, making sure to sound dubious and raising an eyebrow as he watched Richie squirm again.

“T-three and a half,” he admitted, adjusting his glasses again just for something to do with his hands.

“Hmm,” Eddie hummed, reaching to wrap his hand around Richie as he sat back on the edge of the bed.

“ _Fuck_!”

“I see, yes. Look at you, you fit in my palm perfectly.”

Richie looked, his chest already heaving, his face a beautiful shade of red.

“Oh…” He licked his lips and looked up at Eddie. “And you—you don’t mind?” he asked, like he wanted to make sure.

“I could never,” Eddie reassured him again, and then, just to prove his point, started moving his hand. “Why would I want a big cock when you’re so easy to hold? Look, I can touch all of you at once.” He thumbed at the tip, just barely poking out from the circle of his hand. “I don’t even need to jerk you off, do I? I just need to twist my hand around. My arm won’t even get tired.” He demonstrated, and Richie moaned loudly.

“Eddie—fuck,” he panted, throwing his head back helplessly against the headboard.

“It’s like milking a cow,” he realized, squeezing on his next twist.

Richie’s hips bucked. Did he like being called names, too? Eddie couldn’t help but wonder. But there would be time to find out. For the moment he simply leaned in to talk against Richie’s ear, his lips brushing against the sensitive shell with every word, causing him to shiver.

“Little Dickie Tozier… all that bluster, and for what? All those dick jokes, just to hide the truth… I wonder if you’ve grown at all since then,” Eddie teased, although not cruelly, relishing in the way Richie moaned. “Is this what I would’ve found when we were kids, too? I can’t imagine how frustrating that must have been, growing so big and long everywhere else, while here…” Eddie kept twisting his hand, like polishing a doorknob. “It must have been so hard, in the locker rooms. Always hiding, blaming it on the cold, claiming to be a grower…”

Eddie leaned in to drag his teeth against the cartilage of Richie’s ear in a way he had known Richie liked a lot, but that he could now _feel_ him enjoy. Richie’s skin broke into goosebumps and his cock twitched in Eddie’s hand, letting out a bead of precome.

“Oh, it works! I almost thought it was vestigial for a moment.”

That made Richie laugh and squirm, before another squeeze turned his sounds into moans.

“Ugh, fuck, Eddie,” he called in frustration.

Eddie hummed.

“What is it, sweetheart? Do you want to fuck my hand? Come on, try it,” Eddie huffed, turning his head to look. “You can’t, love, you couldn’t! You’re too small to fuck it properly,” he goaded.

“Oh, god, please Eddie…”

“Do you want my mouth?” Eddie pressed a kiss to Richie’s temple, feeling the sweat gathering there. “Do you want to see if I can keep talking while I keep you there?”

Eddie reached down to cup himself through his pajama bottoms, giving a squeeze to calm himself down a bit. The motion didn’t escape Richie’s notice, and his hand shot out to grab Eddie’s bicep, holding tight onto him.

“I… fuck, Eds, I want to see you,” he said, his voice sounding strained.

Eddie was quiet for a moment, trying to recall something, and then a slow grin spread on his face.

“You’re lucky we’re not measuring dicks,” he quoted, and Richie immediately threw his head back and moaned.

“Eddie!”

“Oh, baby, it’s not just your cock, is it? It’s being reminded what it should be like.” Richie clearly hadn’t liked Eddie calling him big, perhaps out of anxiety, but the idea of seeing Eddie next to him clearly turned him on. “You want to see what I’m packing?”

“Yes!” Richie all but wailed, and Eddie couldn’t help but squeeze him again for a few seconds, rhythmically, like he was tormenting a stress ball. Then, finally, he let go of him. Richie cried out again as soon as Eddie’s hand was off of him.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Eddie said, shifting on the bed.

He moved until he was kneeling over Richie, repositioning himself so he was straddling the taller man’s hips. Eddie toyed with the string holding his pajamas snug around his hips, looking down at Richie. He really wanted to test his theory, but he didn’t want to risk Richie coming the moment Eddie got his lips around him.

It didn’t matter, he decided. There would be time to do everything, more than once, hopefully. He didn’t need to take his fill today. He could keep some treats for another time.

“Would you like to guess my size?” Eddie asked, casual as could be, like he was strolling through the park instead of thrumming with arousal on top of the very naked, very excited love of his life. “I bet you could get it right.”

Richie blinked up at Eddie and squirmed.

“Uh… n-nine?” he tried, hesitantly.

“Oh, sweetheart, it does look that big next to yours, yes!” Eddie laughed, shaking his head. “You aren’t too far off, though.” He put one hand on Richie’s thigh, petting him gently. “Is that how big you wish you were?”

Richie let out a frustrated sound and didn’t answer the question. Instead, he tried again.

“Eight?”

Eddie smirked.

“Almost, yes. A bit under that,” he said, undoing the knot and pulling his pants down around his knees, underwear in tow.

He was hard and throbbing just from watching Richie squirm under him, from feeling the weight of him in his hands, but seeing the way Richie’s eyes darken and his mouth goes slack at the sight of his erection, Eddie has to squeeze at the base of his dick to keep himself in check. Hopefully Richie wouldn’t tease him for his ego, if he hadn’t noticed, but well, how could he help it when his lover looked at him like he wanted to eat him?

“You’re… oh, fuck,” Richie mumbled, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“In your own words,” Eddie said, stroking himself leisurely. He waited for Richie to look again before dragging his hand from base to tip, slowly, making sure he could see every inch of it disappearing in his hand before reappearing. “I’m what?”

“You’re—you’re twice as big as I am,” Richie managed to get out, squirming even more, like Eddie was touching _him_.

“Should we put that to the test?” Eddie asked, watching as Richie’s throat bobbed.

“Yes, please.”

“Very well, sweetheart,” Eddie said with a grin, shuffling up Richie’s body.

He lined them up carefully, hovering over his crotch, still holding himself. He waited, wanting to make Richie beg for it a little. He loved to see him desperate, and the way he was blushing down to his heaving chest, his feet scrambling for purchase on the bed so he could try and push his hips up against Eddie was absolutely inebriating. Eddie could get used to this kind of power over him…

Then, keeping his eyes trained on Richie’s face, Eddie began slowly lowering himself down on him, until he was sitting in his lap, his thighs a warm cushion under him as Eddie arched his back to better angle himself, until his cock was flush against Richie’s.

“Oh, fuck.”

Eddie watched his eyelids fluttering closed on a moan, then looked down to see for himself.

“Oh, look,” he cooed again. “From where I’m sitting it almost looks like you have a big cock, too!”

Richie whined and his hands shot up to Eddie’s waist, gripping his hips tight but giving no indication that he was trying to get him to move. So, Eddie didn’t. He watched as Richie tried to catch his breath, seemingly overwhelmed just from this, from the proximity and the comparison.

“Eddie… y-you…”

Eddie watched as Richie struggled to form words, and smiled at him. Then, without warning, he started rocking his hips, letting their dry skin rub together.

“Yes, love, what is it?” he asked, mellifluously.

“You really are twice as big as I am,” Richie managed to get out, the words warbled together.

Eddie couldn’t help the laughter bubbling up in his chest, and he didn’t bother to try and stop it.

“Have you got any lube?” he asked, still rocking his hips slowly against Richie. He liked the sensation a lot, even though it made him think back to being a teenager and humping his pillow.

“Uh…” Richie tried, and Eddie thrust against him again, watching his eyes flutter closed again. “Drawer!”

Eddie was having way too much fun. He would have felt a bit cruel, if it weren’t for the way Richie was clearly enjoying it. Eddie stretched over to reach Richie’s bedside table, opening a drawer and rummaging in it. He found the lube easily, but his knuckles brushed against a small box and he pulled it out with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, darling, these are _not_ in your size,” Eddie said as he turned the box of condoms over in his hands. Richie whined, and Eddie looked down at him. “You were really so eager for me to fuck you that you went ahead and bought me condoms?” he asked, amused.

“I just—I thought it’d be best to be ready,” Richie admitted, rubbing circles into Eddie’s hip bones with his thumbs. “Just, you know… in case.”

“In case you admitted to having a little dick and wanting to get railed by me, or in case I got tired of your evading the issue and came directly for said little dick?”

Richie blushed, and that was an admission on its own, but the way he looked down and eyed Eddie where he was still nestled between his legs was all Eddie needed. He resumed his movements, alternating between pressing the underside of his cock right over Richie’s and sliding to the side to rub himself against him, fucking the soft skin of his groin.

“Which one would you rather have, hmm?” Eddie asked, never stopping. “Want me to keep going like this, to come all over you? Or would you rather watch me fuck you?”

Richie groaned and shook his head.

“As much as I’d love that… fuck, I think I’d come the moment you put the tip in,” he admitted, squirming again under Eddie.

“That could never happen to me,” Eddie said, seeing a chance and grabbing it. He uncapped the tube and squirted some lube on his palm, taking a moment to warm it up as he kept speaking. “Would I even feel it, if you were to put it inside me? I bet it’d take a while just to notice you were in.” That wasn’t exactly true – Richie was as thick as two of Eddie’s fingers, after all – but the way Richie’s breath hitched in his throat made it worth the lie.

“I’d make it good for you,” Richie said, sounding defensive in a half-hearted way. Like he was supposed to try and show he was ‘man enough’ but didn’t really want to.

“Oh, maybe if we bought you one of those pumps to engorge your cock, or if we found enhancement pills that actually worked,” Eddie mused, wrapping his hand around Richie to slick him up.

“The pumps are creepy,” Richie offered around a moan.

“Hmm, yes. I think a sleeve would suffice, don’t you say? Something easy to clean.” He pumped Richie’s cock a couple of times to make sure he was well lubed, then put more lube on his hand to do the same to himself. “How does that sound? A sleeve you can fuck into, while also fucking me… making me feel something.”

“Fuck, Eds, I can’t, please, I need more…”

Eddie closed his hand around them both and bit back a moan of his own as he started thrusting into the tight circle he’d made. He kept talking.

“It’d be cheaper, too… better than having to buy two different sizes of condoms every single time. Think they make them in extra-small, too?”

He gave a harder thrust, picking up the pace. Richie encouraged him by holding him close, sinking his fingers into his skin, rocking his hips back against him. As it were, Eddie was only getting friction from his thumb and Richie’s cock, and it was maddening. He tightened his grip but the only difference was that now he felt like there was a ribbon or a rope digging into his flesh, pressing it tight against Richie’s.

“God, it’s not—I need—!”

Richie moved without Eddie having to ask him to, putting his hand around the both of them, broad fingers firm and strong, dry in a way that provided delicious contrast to the artificial wetness of Eddie’s skin.

“Oh, that’s perfect, love, that’s fucking perfect… Oh, I bet I’d feel your fingers, huh? They’re get so deep inside me, unlike…”

Eddie didn’t even need to finish the sentence before Richie was crying out, arching his back and stroking them both frantically. Eddie watched with wide eyes as a first spurt of come shot out of Richie, then another, until Richie was shaking and moving sluggishly against him.

“God, you were really close,” Eddie said, pulling back when Richie whined, oversensitive.

Richie didn’t let go of him, however, his hand still around him.

“Come on, come on me,” he begged, his voice a ragged murmur.

Eddie couldn’t not give him what he wanted. He cursed and squeezed around himself in the way he liked, jerking off over Richie’s crotch, his lover’s hand still wrapped loosely around him before it tightened again, like Richie’s brain had caught up with Eddie’s needs.

“Fuck, Richie, yes, yes… god,” Eddie moaned, going cross eyed for a moment as pleasure crested inside of him and then spilled out of him.

He gave a few more hard thrusts into the circle of their joined hands, then a few shallow ones, watching as he painted Richie’s skin with his come.

“Oh… look at you, sweetheart, you look lovely. A tasty little morsel to put in my mouth,” he said, watching as Richie shivered bodily underneath him.

“No offense, Eds, but if you keep saying shit like that right now I could realistically die,” Richie panted. “Like, death by dick aneurysm isn’t something I thought could happen in real life, but…”

“Shut up, it can’t,” Eddie giggled, then moved from his position hunched over Richie, rubbing the outside of his thigh gently.

“I really was worried about nothing, huh?” Richie asked after a few moments, as Eddie tried to work his legs back into solid form enough to go get something to clean them up with.

“There’s really nothing you could do that might get me anything but horny for you,” he said. Then, realizing that he had set up a challenge, he raised a finger and pointed sternly at Richie. “Do _not_ put that to the test!”

“Who, me?” Richie batted his eyelashes in a way that should’ve been comically exaggerated, but instead just made Eddie’s cock twitch again. A pause; Richie stared. “Seriously?!” he asked, bursting into high-pitched laughter.

“Shut up! Shut up, it’s not funny!” Eddie snapped, blushing fiercely.

“I just looked at you!”

“I was thinking of how you’d look sucking me off!”

Richie kept giggling, and Eddie could see no other solution; he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Richie’s lips, distracting him as he grabbed a pillow. Then, he pulled back and hit Richie with it, only causing him to flail wildly.

“Does that mean you don’t want me to suck you off?” Richie laughed.

“Fuck around and find out!”

Another peel of laughter, another blow.

Eddie had never felt happier. It really was the little things in life, huh?


End file.
